


A Promise To Please

by hslades, miamoriartyart



Series: Hslades/Mia-Moriarty-Art Collabs [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DOF server, Draco gets injured, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Quidditch, Quidditch Player Draco Malfoy, Secret Relationship, Smut, There's actual quidditch in this one guys, artwork inside, mf fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hslades/pseuds/hslades, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miamoriartyart/pseuds/miamoriartyart
Summary: Hermione Granger was great at most things, as such it didn't come as a surprise she was a great Quidditch Commentator.  However, after her All-Star Seeker boyfriend, Draco Malfoy gets gravely injured in front of her eyes, she struggles to stay professional and keep their secret.  Can Hermione keep her cool while trying to give Draco the healing touch he requires to overcome a grave injury?“You were wicked, love. I’d almost get injured again just so I could justify you retaking the reigns.”“Don’t!” She playfully slapped his chest, “Joke!”*slap* “About!” *slap* “Getting!”*slap* “Injured!”
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Hslades/Mia-Moriarty-Art Collabs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914022
Comments: 30
Kudos: 269
Collections: Fest and Challenge Pieces, July - September Mad Frankenstein Fest 2020, Quidditch, Quidditch Stories, Short Stories





	A Promise To Please

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was based around Quidditch for the MF fest, the art is done by Mia_Moriarty and the alphabet love goes to JessiRomantic and TakingFlight48

_ Why can't I say that I'm in love? _

_ I wanna shout it from the rooftops _

_ I wish that it could be like that _

_ Why can't we be like that? _

_ 'Cause I'm yours _

It was the first time since officially being a couple that Hermione had to commentate a game of the Dover Dockers, Draco’s team. However, she was confident she and Lee Jordan could deliver expert commentary to the Kent derby, in which the Dockers played against the Gillingham Giants. She had seen Draco play a thousand times before they got together and even commented on a couple. As she reached the commenting box at the top of the highest tower overlooking the quidditch pitch, she saw Lee sitting slacked down in his chair, his head resting on his arms on the desk in front of him, seemingly fast asleep. The noise of her opening the door made his head perk up. 

“Oh, you brought coffee. You’re truly a lifesaver, Hermione,” Lee said, looking utterly exhausted.

“Please tell me you didn’t go out with George last night,” Hermione said as she placed the cup of piping hot coffee in front of him.

Lee didn’t waste any time and greedily took a large sip of his coffee, “Arghhh, couldn’t you warn me it’s scalding hot?” He exclaimed as he quickly retracted the cup from his mouth, a painful expression on his face.

“You didn’t give me a chance before diving into the coffee, did you?” Hermione countered. His refusal to answer her original question was all she needed to know. Her colleague was hungover, so hungover even a potion wouldn’t save him now. It was a natural consequence of a night out with George, really. Hermione had experienced the day after once or twice herself. “And you knew we had an important game to commentate on Lee, why did you let George rope you into a night out?” 

“He made another joke shop article. We simply had to celebrate,” Lee shrugged his shoulders, carefully lifting the coffee cup to his lips, daring to take another cautious sip. The need for caffeine undoubtedly higher than the fear of the scalding hot liquid.

“You guys are unbelievable,” Hermione said as she sat down to rummage through the copious notes the league had given her and Lee. There seemed to be no fundamental changes to the notes she had received the day prior.

“Has Richey owled in with any additional information?” She asked her broadcasting partner, who was currently stretching his back while obscenely yawning.

“I don’t think so. Honestly, I was proud I made it up the stairs, why don’t they allow us the ability to apparate up?” Lee consistently asked the same questions when he was tired.

“You know why, Lee, they told us a million times. They won’t lift the anti-apparition wards for either just our box or for us, and they’re only like 200 steps, anyway.” 

Lee’s energy suddenly sparked up as their wizard radio programming began.

“Welcome, dear listeners, Lee Jordan and Hermione Granger here, for all the fun and essential facts of the most important game of the weekend, the Dover Dockers will take on the Gillingham Giants.” His energetic voice beamed off into his wand. “Kick-off will take place in a mere fifteen minutes, and now I’ll hand you over into the capable hands of Miss Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age, now finally using her intelligence for the greater good; explaining all the facts about these amazing quidditch teams to us.”

“We are currently situated in the Dover Quidditch Stadium, located right on top of the world-famous, Dover Cliffs.” Hermione took over, gladly stating the facts about the stadium and the game that was about to start. “The modern stadium is packed for the Kent County derby of the local Dockers against the neighbouring Gillingham Giants. The Dockers are currently at the top of the league after acquiring world-class seeker Draco Malfoy in the off-season.” She had called him a world-class seeker before they got together. She knew she wasn’t subjective simply because he was now her boyfriend, but would the listeners know this? Hermione glanced over at Lee to gauge his reaction to her statement. Lee, however, seemed to have indeed left the listeners in her capable hands as he had laid his head back on his arms and seemed to be taking a power nap prior to kick-off.

“The Gillingham Giants are having a rough season, after the retirement of Oliver Wood at the end of last season, they weren’t able to pick up the experienced and recent Hogwarts alum Aidan Wilson before the hoops as a replacement. However, don’t discount them as anything but ferocious in the Kent derby.” Hermione did a further walkthrough to the teams’ line-ups. The Giants had put some more bulky chasers onto their team to try and outmuscle the Dockers.

Lee jerked upwards suddenly, eyes wide when the tense music indicating the arrival of the teams onto the pitch began to play. With a quick shake of his head, he mouthed a quick ‘sorry’ to Hermione before resuming his cheery commentary as if he didn’t just pass out for the last 10 minutes or so. Hermione scribbled a quick note on the piece of paper in front of her.

_ I’m going to kill you and George, and it’s going to hurt. Don’t ever do this to me again. _

“And here they are! The Dockers are being led out by Roger Davies - he actually bagged himself Fleur Weasley née Delacour for the Yule Ball back in the good old Hogwarts days. Around the same time, my dear co-commentator started her love for quidditch seekers, as a matter of fact.” As Lee cheerfully digressed about the events of the Triwizard Tournament, Hermione could feel the blush rising from her chest. Lee made it genuinely seem like he already knew about her and Draco’s apparently not so little secret relationship.

“Lee, don’t forget the Giants,” she swiftly cut in before her colleague would just ramble on about Roger Davies’ conquests and forget to mention the other team altogether.

“Well, thank you, of course. The Giants who have a giant - don’t mind the pun - task ahead of them, are led out onto the pitch by Captain and Irish International Beater, Seamus Stack.” 

Setting Lee back on track, Hermione allowed her eyes to drift to the pitch. As expected, they landed on the platinum blonde head flying in right after Davies. Her attention was snapped back to the present by a loud cough coming from her left.

“What were the stats of the Giants over the season?” Lee asked again.

Hermione quickly rummaged through the notes in front of her until she found the parchment she was looking for. “Won zero; lost five; draw one,”

“And the draw was the last Kent derby, right?” 

Hermione had to tear her eyes from the back of Draco’s head once again. She really needed to focus on her job properly, or their secret wouldn’t survive long enough to make it to the end of this match.

“Yes, they caught the snitch when the Dockers were up 30-180.” She said after she checked her notes.

She saw the referee preparing to give off the signal for the teams to take their proper places in the air above the green. Meanwhile, the players on the pitch had exchanged pleasantries and were making their rounds, getting a feel of the weather conditions. Draco flew purposefully towards the tallest tower in the stadium, once he was within a few yards of the commentary box he suddenly stopped, leaned back on his broom and hovered a couple of yards in front of them.

Hermione bit her lip at the sight of her boyfriend in his match kit. The need for the players to be aerodynamic made the match kits a very tight fit. Draco’s muscular thighs were on full display clenching his broom between them while he casually ran his hand through his hair to sweep the loose strands of hair off his forehead. Once Hermione raised her eyes from his clenched thighs to his face, amber eyes met silver ones. For a moment they were the only two people in the stadium, maybe even the only two people on the planet. 

However, that magical moment passed as soon as the arrogant git broadly smirked and gave her the most obvious ‘we-shagged-this-morning’ wink ever seen. Hermione’s hand slackened in utter shock of this blatant public display and the cup of coffee she was holding clattered towards the notes scattered across the desk in front of her. She was startled out of her musings as the dark brown liquid covered the notes in front of her and the white blouse she was wearing.

“For Merlin’s sake,” Hermione muttered under her breath as the rosy blush had well and truly struck her cheeks. Hermione quickly reached for her wand to try to save Richey’s and her personal notes carefully. Fortunately, the majority of the notes could still be saved. When she dared to look up again, she could see Draco climbing higher above the pitch. Once he reached his starting posting hovering some six hundred feet above the pitch, he looked down at her. He instantly caught her eyes once more, giving her one last trademark Draco Malfoy smirk and a cheeky wink before his impenetrable mask of pure focus securely slid onto his face, reminding Hermione that there was a job to do. She needed to focus on hers just as much as he needed to focus on his job. She simply couldn’t tear her eyes away from her boyfriend just yet.

“And referee Douglas provides the sign, and the balls are released. The game has begun,” Lee’s commentary brought Hermione fully back to the present. She shook her head and subtly shifted in her seat to try and get the images of the previous moments out of her head. The damn bastard knew what that smirk did to her, and he pulled out all the stops anyway. 

This time it was Lee’s turn to slide a piece of parchment her way.

_ Please tell me he was at least a good shag and you didn’t lose your snake virginity for a mediocre shag. _

As she was reading Lee’s note, her right hand moved to her neck without Hermione realising it. Draco had given her a hickey at her pulse point that morning, and even though no one could see it through the strong glamour charm, she nonetheless felt it, making her feel close to him even though he was currently soaring through the unclouded skies hundreds of feet above her.

Lee’s elbow found purchase in her ribs, the game had started, and she genuinely needed to get her head in the game. His hungover brain couldn’t take the burden of commentating this game all by himself.

“The Seeker battle is interesting this afternoon. Byrne is an injury cover for the experienced Jack Larkin, who was able to get the Giants their draw last November. Will the youthful Irish seeker be good enough to challenge Malfoy genuinely?” Hermione started to get into her commentary, and she began to feel like her professional self again.

“Oh, look, Hermione, to your right, O’Neill ripped the ball off Foster, the ref calls it a legal rip, the Dockers are instantly attacking. O’Neill passes to Dupont who draws the keeper over to the far side, allowing Davies to approach undefended hoops. He shoots, he scores. 10-0 to the Dockers. Great deception play of the Dover team to play on the youthful inexperience of the Giants’ Keeper.” Lee’s commentary was as fast as the Dockers were currently playing the game.

The Dockers soon seemed to ruthlessly exploit the excessive size and thus critical lack of speed of the Giants’ chasers and the inexperience of their keeper. Within a quarter of an hour, the Dockers were 80 points up, and it reasonably looked like the derby was going to be over as soon as Draco would do what he did best. There was a significant chance that the Dockers would soon be up by more than a 150 points and any catch by Byrne would be utterly useless anyway. The seekers, however, were still leisurely making their rounds of the stadium a flash of the platinum blonde passing their commentary box from time to time.

Just as Hermione was commenting on yet another impressive score by the Dockers, a collective gasp seemed to have come from the stands.

“The Giants Captain, Stack, sent a bludger right into Malfoy’s path, the Dockers Seeker.” 

_ Bludger, Draco? _

Hermione frantically shifted her eyes over the space before her desperately trying to find the exact spot Lee was looking at, and indeed Draco was crouched over his broom, a painful grimace clearly visible on his face. It was apparent to her that he was biting back the tears.

“Malfoy had just moved out of DuPlessis’ coverage zone, and before Collins could adequately cover his back, Stack sent the bludger his way colliding at full speed with his right thigh.”

Draco genuinely seemed not to be able to maintain full control over his body, and he quite rapidly descended towards the grounds. Hermione could merely hold her ragged breath and hope the team's mediwizards would take care of him. She couldn’t leave her spot in the commenting box now, even though all she wanted to do was rush frantically down those damned two hundred steps and hold that damned reckless man safely in her protective arms and berate him for his goddamn foolishness.

Lee’s brain, although only partially functional due to lack of sleep, realised that Hermione wouldn’t be able to comment on the match for the foreseeable future. Hermione’s anxious eyes were glued to the seeker now safely being guided to a waiting stretcher by two mediwizards.

“Malfoy is receiving medical attention, and the Dockers are visibly startled by the brutal hit on their star seeker. The Giants capitalise on this and score. 80 - 10.” Lee’s commentary only reached the edges of her consciousness as she was focused entirely on the scene playing out on the grass. The mediwizards had opened up their medical trunk; one of them was waving his wand desperately trying to fix what he could with quick wand work. Hermione knew that if the femur was shattered, which it most likely was, all the mediwizards could do on the field represented the medical equivalent of a band-aid essentially. To heal broken bones, you typically needed to be in a hospital bed, going through the peculiar effects of Skele-Gro.

As the other mediwizard poured potions down Draco’s throat, he looked up at the commentary tower. His pain-filled eyes met her concerned ones. She tried to send him looks of encouragement. Everything was going to be okay even if he couldn’t continue the game. It wouldn’t be the end of the world.

Draco genuinely seemed not to want to give up, however. He forcefully pushed the mediwizards off of him and reached for his broomstick. Not leaning on his right leg as he sat down. He looked up towards the commentary tower one last time, capturing her fearful eyes once more and seemed to attempt to give her a reassuring smile. He failed miserably, and his face morphed into a painful grimace as he took off to circle the pitch once more. With a shake, Hermione tried to return her focus to Lee’s commentary and the job she was expected to do.

“Evans shoots and Stuart blocks, ending the scoring streak of the Giants. Would the Dockers return to their dominance now that Malfoy is back circling the field?” Lee looked over at Hermione, checking if his co-commentator had her focus on the game once more.

“Hermione, do you have the official report of the medi’s who worked on Malfoy? What did he have?” He asked after he found her focused on the game in front of her.

Hermione took the scroll that had just appeared on her desk and read over the medical report. “Dra- Malfoy,” she promptly swallowed, this was not the moment for a slip, on national radio, no less. Clearing her throat, she started again, “Uhm, Seeker Malfoy, suffered a traumatic impact from a bludger to the upper thigh, diagnostic spells confirmed it was a shattered femur. They couldn’t adequately treat the grave injury after the mediwizards gave him a pain relief potion, the seeker took off again.” She had been right, Draco had shattered his femur.

Another note slid her way.

_ It’s a bit more than a shag, isn’t it? _

Hermione couldn’t help but stare at the piece of parchment for several more moments as nervous thoughts circulated in her mind. She was almost afraid to look Lee in the eyes and see his critical reaction to this discovery. The war had been quite some time ago, and Draco had been redeemed in the eyes of the general public. However, the Weasley family and their direct circle of friends still saw him as the bigotted death eater he was during the war. However, when she finally dared to look up at Lee, she only saw a look of understanding on his face. They had worked together for years now, he knew her to the core. He saw the frightened look on her face and carefully slipped her another handwritten note.

_ I know you, Hermione. I know you won’t let anyone mistreat you, so it’s reasonable to presume he treats you well. _

She didn’t exactly know why, but it felt like a considerable burden had been lifted from her shoulders. It wasn’t like they had purposefully kept their relationship a secret explicitly because of her. She hadn't realised earlier, however, after meeting Draco’s friends over the last couple of weeks it was blatantly obvious he wasn’t afraid of their possible reaction, and she clearly was. Lee’s response offered her hope that Ron and Harry would accept Draco as her partner, if not immediately, sometime in the not so distant future.

Sighing internally, Hermione couldn’t worry over how the rest of her friends would react to her relationship with Draco. She and Lee still had a pretty significant game to commentate on, after all.

“The Giants are almost level, the competition between the two seekers is getting more important by the minute,” Lee’s commentary reached her consciousness, “Hermione, how are they holding up? Are there any signs Malfoy or Byrne have spotted the snitch, yet?”

She could almost cuddle Lee to death. He knew exactly what she needed at this moment, and that was holding a fixed gaze on a specific seeker circling the pitch. She had just enough professionalism to also watch Byrne.

The next several minutes of quidditch commentary from Lee just went right by her as she kept her eyes focussed on Draco circling the pitch with a painful grimace plastered on his face. 

Suddenly, Draco once more seemed to rush towards the commentary box. She didn’t know if Draco had actually spotted the snitch or if this was just some elaborate plot to distract the other seeker or perhaps even a plot to seduce her in his pain-addled mind. Hermione had not spotted the distinct flicker of the snitch for several minutes now. However, her eyes remained fixated on her boyfriend, rapidly approaching her in the commentary box. Before Draco crashed into them, he suddenly stopped right above her desk, his hand reaching out trying to grasp what Hermione assumed could only be the snitch.

Draco crashed down unconscious on their desk, and Hermione couldn’t help but audibly gasp.

“Malfoy, the Dockers seeker, has just landed on our desk,” Lee’s commentary reached her consciousness once again. She watched Lee as he checked the unconscious form of Draco for the snitch, just as the referee flew over to do the same, undoubtedly. At the same time that Lee spotted the snitch held securely in Draco’s hand, the referee blew his whistle to signal the end of the match.

Just beats later, Lee’s commentary was sent out through the airwaves, “The currently unconscious Draco Malfoy has secured the Snitch and thus the victory for the Dover Dockers.” Hermione let Lee’s commentary pass by her, and her focus narrowed on the unconscious form of her athletic boyfriend inches from her grasp. 

“Malfoy has captured the snitch, and referee Henderson blows the whistle, the game is over. The Dockers have won the local derby and remain at the top of the British and Irish Quidditch League.”

Hermione’s tension from the game couldn’t fade away as he remained unconscious, even though the roaring sounds of Lee and the stadium’s cheering. The moment she heard the familiar click of the wand connection going dead, she screamed, “MEDIWIZARD,” at the top of her lungs.

As she tried to get Draco to wake, the mediwizards rushed through the doorway to properly attend to him and swiftly snatched him away to the medical bay.

She had run downstairs as soon as she was able and barged into the medical bay like a maniac. She was swiftly kicked out, the mediwizard had said something about family only, and reverted to pacing through the bowels of the stadium for what felt like hours until she hoped she could sneak in this time without being booted out. The medical bay, however, was completely empty this time. Where could that reckless git be? 

She finally found Draco in the locker room, looking slightly healed but still heavily leaning on his left leg.

“You had me so worried,” she said as she smacked his bare chest.

“Hermione, look,” he gestured for her to take a good look at his entire body. “I’m okay. You can breathe properly now. I’ve survived, we’ve won. It’s all good. I’m okay.”

“Are you?” Hermione asked, looking up at him questioningly as she placed her hand softly over his right leg. 

Draco flinched visibly.

“Please, don’t ruin it, love,” he said to her, his eyes pleading with her. He slumped against the wall behind him, apparently finding no reason any more to pretend his injured thigh wasn't radiating an enormous amount of pain through his entire body.

“I’m not trying to ruin your celebratory mood, the direct opposite actually,” she tried to return his trademark smirk to him. “I’m just trying to find the best way to do so, babe,” she countered as she gently laid her hand on his bare torso, “within your current physical limitations, that is.”

As she stepped into him, she saw his face trying to fight the grimace wanting to form on his mouth. She could tell he most definitely didn’t want her to stop whatever she was planning.

“Are you okay, Draco?” She asked, stopping short a few inches away from him.

“Yes,” he tried to answer confidently.

“Babe, don’t lie to me, your face tells me everything I need to know.”

He watched her as if he wouldn’t want to miss what she was planning for the life of him.

“Draco, let me take you home.” 

His facial expression transformed into utter surprise, “Home?”

She stood up on her toes, carefully pressing him into the locker room wall with her small frame. Her hands snaked around his neck and gently pulled his face down towards hers. “I’ll take care of you once we’re home,” she said against his lips before leaving a soft peck.

Before he could raise any opposition, they apparated to the bedroom in his London townhouse.

“Granger, what the fuck?” Draco said after he had taken in the familiar environment of his bedroom. “Coach is going to have a fit if I’m not in the medical bay in an hour,”

“Shhh, they think you’re still in the locker room. Just relax Draco and let me take care of you, I’ll owl him you’re safely home.”

‘You are one determined witch, aren’t you?” He said through gritted teeth, shaking his head as she gently pushed him towards his four-poster bed.

“Don’t act you don’t like it, babe,” she said as she softly pushed him towards his king-size bed.

As he made himself comfortable on the duvet, she crawled over to him. Hermione moved so that she was straddling him, careful not to put pressure on his injured leg. His hands roamed over the curves of her petite body as she leaned down to kiss him passionately. In a move that surprised them both, she grabbed his wrists as his hands were moving toward the round of her arse and pinned them to the bed. Hermione was drunk on lust and power, and Draco seemed to have no problem to be the one taken care of this evening.

Breaking from their kiss, Hermione moved her mouth down his body, her hands trailing up his arms as she drifted lower. She gave him one purposeful squeeze of his upper arms - a warning for him to keep them there when she reached his waistband. She purposefully but carefully pushed Draco’s seeker pants down. She shifted, gently moving over his injured thigh and peppering kisses over his good thigh, all while continuing the descent of the fabric further down. Once the fitted quidditch pants reached his knees, she quickly pushed them off his legs altogether and threw them towards the bathroom door, his underwear promptly followed. She immediately vanished her own clothing, leaving her in a matching set of emerald lace-covered lingerie.

Draco had perched himself up on his elbows to get a good look at her sitting on her knees at the foot of the bed.

“Oh fuck me,” he groaned as he let his head drop back onto the duvet after a final appreciative glance over her body, “I totally forgot you put on that set this morning.”

“That was the plan,” she purred, “but not quite yet. Patience.” She admonished with a smile she hoped was seductive, “You just lie back, I’ll take care of you, arms where I want them.” She warned him when he shifted his arms.

If Draco knew anything about this tiny woman, it would be that she could keep a promise, especially in the bedroom. 

Careful to avoid his injured thigh, she bent to run kisses up his legs. Only leaving the most featherlight kisses just above the black bruise covering almost the entirety of his right thigh, ignoring the stab of concern she felt course through her at the visual evidence of today’s scare.

As she reached his crotch, she planted open-mouthed kisses up and around his hardening cock before moving to take him into her more than willing mouth. Her right hand gave attention to the part of his member that was neglected by her mouth.

“Sweet Salazar,” Draco groaned. The noise made Hermione look up from her position between his legs and smiled around his cock. Making another slur of barely audible profanities escape Draco’s throat, his eyes were glued to her lips, moving over his flesh. She knew her eyes were probably glazed over with lust.

She shifted as his tongue ran over his lips, rubbing her thighs together, subconsciously at the sight while tightening her lips around his head. Her movement snapped him out of his trance. “Turn around,” Draco had found his demanding voice somewhere deep within his body, and Hermione could do nothing but obey. Knickers noticeably wet, she slowly shifted herself, arse moving in the air, as she finally rested her pelvis against his chest, legs bent around his torso, mouth never letting up on his erect member. 

Once positioned, she continued her push and pull against his cock, unconsciously writhing her core against his chest, trying to create friction to release some of the pressure building up between her legs. He moaned appreciatively underneath her, the vibrations sending a spark straight to her core, as her wetness spread against his chest with him as witness.

“You’re killing me, love, I can feel how wet you are through those knickers of yours,” he moaned. “Do you like sucking my cock like this?”

Almost as soon as Hermione had taken his cock in her mouth fully, he gripped her hips to lift her glistening core to his waiting mouth. He vanished her knickers wandlessly before moving to taste her.

“Ooooh,” Hermione whined as the sensation of suddenly having skin to skin contact between her legs hit her by surprise.

“Sweet Circe,” he said after finally tasting her slick core, “that blowjob left you positively drenched.”

His words alone were enough for her to moan around the head of his cock. The change of position, although not unappreciated, left her unable to take more than just the tip of his cock in her mouth, hands now firmly responsible for the rest of his length. It seemed Draco didn’t mind the change in technique from the moans and groans coming from beneath her.

She attempted to maintain the pressure around and under the tip of his cock when he used his talented tongue to lick from her entrance to her sensitive nub. She was sure she saw stars. His mouth began worshipping her clit, nipping and lapping at it, sending Hermione higher and higher. She could scarcely do more than moan around his cock, valiantly trying, but failing, to keep some cohesive, pleasurable rhythm between her hands and mouth on his length but she was losing her mind from his ministrations. How could he worship her so expertly while being pleasured himself? 

While her attention was firmly growing on the coil tightening in her centre, she felt Draco’s hands move from around her hips up to her lower stomach. He tipped her up, so she was facing the end of the bed now, watching his cock twitch against his stomach, and finally able to roll her hips without fear of having him fall out of her mouth. 

He sped up his attention between her bundle of nerves and her centre as she rode his face like a woman possessed. “Come for me, love,” Draco’s muffled voice vibrated against her clenching passage, “Now!” The commanding note to his tone was all she needed for the tension in her abdomen to burst. She arched back, hair undoubtedly in his face before the wave crashed, slumping her down upon his chiselled chest. She shook her head slightly at his leaking cock pulsing accusatorily in her line of sight. 

“Damn it, Draco,” she sighed.

“What?” Draco asked, feigning innocence, as she twitched slightly, feeling the air from his response on her still sensitive sex.

“I was supposed to take care of you, not the other way around.” Her fingers ran over his abs tracing the distinct V line on his lower abdomen as the strength slowly returned to her limbs. She slid off his stomach, perching herself up on her elbow, mesmerized by Draco’s hand lazily moving over his erect cock. Her hand laid lazily on his right forearm, her thumb absentmindedly rubbing patterns over the taut muscles of his forearm.

“Mmmm, I’ve got an idea,” Hermione said, a wicked smile on her lips, after she well and truly came down from her high, trying to regain some control. She shifted back onto his torso, sitting up straighter and inching her core further away from his mouth, over his chiselled body and his delicious V line, towards his cock.

Still facing the end of the bed, she clenched her thigh muscles, thankful for the extra 200 steps she walked up today, and let herself down onto his weeping cock. As she felt him enter her dripping pussy, impaling herself onto him, the tip of his cock nearly hit her cervix. She let out a deep moan as her inner muscles adjusted around his girth. Hermione was careful to move her body position back far enough as not to put pressure onto his bruised thigh. 

“So fucking tight,” Draco groaned as she started moving on top of him. His hands travelled to her hips to try and get some dominance over her, despite the position they were currently in.

“No, Draco,” her hands swatted his away, “it’s my turn now,” he sighed as he gave in, hands moving to her upper back, playing with the straps of her bra.

“Is this allowed, love?” He asked, hands following the pattern of the lace as he began to caress her still covered breasts, tracing around but avoiding her pulsing nipples.

“Fuck,” Hermione muttered at the added sensation his touch provided and moaned as she quickly worked at unclasping her bra, giving her wordless assent.

Unable to steady herself on his thighs, Hermione leaned back, palms against his slicked abs, steadying herself as she picked up the pace of her thrusting hips. She was determined to get him to the edge before she tumbled over herself and left him behind once again. The new angle, however, had his cock rub against her g-spot with every downstroke, and she felt her thighs losing strength and increasing their quivering, her control rapidly deteriorating as her mind flushed with pleasure once more. 

The fact that the only place where Draco could express his need for dominance was in the worshipping of her nipples and breasts did not help either. Every pinch, tug, and twist of her nipples sent an electric pulse right down her spine with a clear shot to her core.

She knew he was getting close too as his hips started to move to meet hers, and that action caused her previously inevitable rise to stutter to a stop. With a silent whimper, she fluttered slightly around his cock before sitting up straight, favouring her right hip. 

“Draco!” She sighed out as she slapped his good thigh. “No, I won’t have you strain your injured thigh.”

He squeezed her breasts one last time, fingers whispering over her nipples, before dropping his hands in defeat. “Fine,” Hermione could hear the annoyance in his voice, underlined by a faint sigh of relief, letting her know she was right to stop his hips’ movement. “Can you at least turn around so I can look at you?” With a soft smile, she couldn’t help but grant his plea. “There is nothing I’d love more than to see you come undone and lose all control beneath me,” she muttered.

She felt a shiver run through him as she began to turn around, hoping she could keep him inside. As expected, Draco’s hands had found their way to her hips as soon as she turned around, trying to regain the upper hand.

“You never learn, do you?” She traced lines up his hands before clutching them gently, trailing them up her twitching torso and back to her aching breasts. She could never get enough of his strong hands, easily covering each breast. When she released his hands, they continued their own lazy ascent, travelling to her face, he cupped her jaw and brought her face down to his.

“I wouldn’t be me if I surrendered that easily would I?” Draco whispered against her lips before crashing his lips to hers, tongue rapidly forcing hers into submission as they tangled and weaved around each other.

She huffed out a breath, letting him take the reigns of the torment to her mouth as she focused instead on expertly fucking herself on his cock, while trying to not combust into pure oblivion every time her g-spot and clit were stimulated. She bucked her hips down over his length with increasing speed, grinding lightly against him when she landed and clenching her walls as she rose, demanding him to fall if not before her than with her. Her focus paid off as Draco’s kissing became more erratic, sighs and muted moans hissed against her lips, and teeth nipping her lips, and a tightening of his hands around her jaw and throat - a sure sign he was close.

He bit her lip, probably in a desperate attempt to push her over the edge. Instead, he received a loud groan as she ripped her mouth off of his and moved down his throat. She bounced herself with even more enthusiasm on his cock, bracing her arms on either side of his face, elbows on his shoulders, as she laved, nipped, and sucked hard on his pulse point, leaving behind a matching hickey to her own from this morning’s shower. 

“Oh, dear Merlin and Morgana, I’m close,” he grunted, his head was thrown back to give her more room.

With a wicked grin against his skin, she moved her head up to his ear, softly blowing on the lobe. “Just give in, babe, let go,” she whispered before shifting her head quickly to the other side of his neck and biting down on his pulse point.

With a final thanks to Godric, she found a final seed of strength to sink down on his cock one last time. She felt awash with accomplishment as Draco started to pulse inside of her, pumping his seed deep into her. 

With the finality of this accomplishment in her throbbing, full cunt, her restraints fell away instantly. She welcomed her orgasm, striking her so hard she could barely release a final, breathy moan of, “Fuck, Draco,” before her vision went black.

When she came to, Draco was softly running his hands over her back, lazily drawing random patterns, potentially quidditch plays, with his fingers. “Mmmm,” she attempted as she nuzzled her head more comfortably in the crook of his neck.

“You really didn’t want to lose, did you?” Draco asked as she stirred in his arms, moving his head so he could plant a kiss on the top of hers.

“I promised you I’d take care of you, I like to keep my promises, this had nothing to do with losing or winning,” she simply stated.

“Giving me pleasure and accepting pleasure are not mutually exclusive, love,” 

“You just wanted to have the reins yourself, and if I am not mistaken,” she continued more cheekily. “We both came out winners.” 

“I’m not denying that,” his hand ran up to her head, turning it slightly so she was forced to look him in the eyes, “I’m just saying, you shouldn’t have withheld yourself to such an extent you’d end up unconscious on my chest for several minutes. I would have been happy to provide you with a couple more orgasms.”

She slapped his chest. “You are such a self-obsessed prick,” she said as she shifted off his chest. They groaned together as his now flaccid cock finally slipped out of her core.

“You seemed to like my prick when you were moaning my name just minutes ago,” his trademark smirk made another appearance on his lips.

“Don’t you dare make me wonder why I didn’t grab both your thighs when I was on top of you,” Hermione countered as she ran her fingertips over his blackened thigh, her point was emphasised by the fact he flinched, even though her touch had been feather-light.

“Why are you so defensive anyway?” Hermione asked after she thought about it for a second and couldn’t find the answer herself, “You knew I wouldn’t break my promise to you, I never have.”

It was silent for a moment, as Draco turned his head away, presumably to stare out his window before he finally spoke. “You forced me to break mine,” he softly mumbled.

Hermione reached for his hair, tugging slightly to force his gaze back to her, “What?”

“You forced me to break my promise to you,” he mumbled only slightly louder.

“No, I heard you. What promise?” Hermione was at a loss to what promise he was talking about.

“I promised you, months ago, you’d always come at least twice before I’d join you,” something clicked in Hermione’s brain. He had whispered this into her ear when she was writhing beneath him after he had brought her to her first orgasm with his skilful fingers during their first time together. Since then, he had indeed taken her over the edge at least twice before finishing himself.

“That was an honest promise you wanted to keep?” Previous boyfriends had mumbled all kinds of things in her ears during sex, none of those promises ever held real value before, and were easily cast away as in the heat of the moment. As with everything else, Draco was different.

“Yeah,” he turned his head to face the window once again.

“Hey!” she turned his head to face her, “I’m sorry, I made you break your promise, I’m not mad at you, I just wanted to make you feel good after the game.” She craned her neck so that she could plant a sweet kiss on his lips.

He smiled softly back at her, but his lips soon morphed into a smirk. “You were wicked, love. I’d almost get injured again just, so I could justify you retaking the reigns.”

“Don’t!” She playfully slapped his chest, “Joke!”*slap* “About!” *slap* “Getting!”*slap* “Injured!”

“I was so worried about you. Seeing you lying there, then not being able to see you as soon as they carted you off,” she confessed.

“I know, I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, but can’t you trade the broom for the desk and be my co-commentator. I wouldn’t need to worry about you as much then.”

“I’d love to do all kinds of things to you on top of and underneath that desk,” Draco smirked down at her. Hermoine rolled her eyes, knowing he could never be serious for long, especially not if it had to do with his health. “Mmm, it’s a shame I still have a contract, but as soon as no one wants me on their team - I’m your guy,” he winked at her. 

They lay there in the comfort of each other's presence, enjoying the serenity of the silence, and the matching rise and fall of their breaths. It wasn’t long, however, before Hermione could not hold her thoughts in anymore.

“I want us to go public,” she choked out, eyes firmly fixed up at the ceiling.

“What?” Draco said, using his shoulders to tip her head so he could look in her eyes.

“I want us to go public,” she rambled slightly louder this time, “I want to be able to sit at your hospital bed the next time you-”

“Okay, let’s do it,” he said, cutting her off and moving down to capture her lips with an indulgent smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think and don't forget to give Mia-Moriarty some love for the beautiful steamy piece of art. Check out her [tumblr](https://mia-moriarty-art.tumblr.com/) & [instagram](https://instagram.com/miamoriartyart)
> 
> Lyrics are of the song Secret Love Song by Little Mix.
> 
> And of course, give me all your thoughts in the comments! Like: how would the world react to their announcement they're a couple?


End file.
